A New Beggining
by Hearts and Dragons
Summary: Harry is no longer the boy who lived. His parents are alive. He and Voldemort are what? Follow Harry As he tries to unwind the thread of lie's he has been feed and find the clear path to the future. He will face dangers, but with a new weapon, his parents
1. Chapter 1

**Startling Truth**  


**Chapter one: A New Beginning **

Harry Potter walked glumly down the alleyway between Wisteria Walk and Magnolia Crescent, he always went here when he was feeling glum, and something about this place just made him feel worse, almost as if the dementors were still here, but that was perfectly fine with him. He didn't want to feel happy, what was there to feel happy about? It was the first day of the summer term of his 7th and final year, which meant he wouldn't see his friends or Hogwarts for another three months. Dumbledore was dead, Sirius was dead. Why would he want to feel happy, there was nothing left for him.

He had to be home very soon, or his aunt and uncle would make his life even more miserable than it already was, and that was saying something. He didn't really care if they got mad, he just wanted to be left alone this summer, and he had enough on his mind not to have to deal with them.

Harry was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to realize he had reached his destination. Just as he was about to walk strait into the door it was torn open and an enormous beefy man stood were the door had been just moments ago.

"You boy, where have you been? Dudley was home ages ago."

_Well of course he was._ Harry thought smartly. _He_ _never stays out past dark anymore, not since the incident that happened nearly two years ago._

"We've had to sit in the living room waiting for you. With those… those… freaks just staring at us. They've come to see you, probably to arrest you or something. God only knows that's all your worth. Well go on don't just stand there go talk to them. I don' want them here any longer than possible." Uncle Vernon then turned and huffed his way back into the living room.

Harry was so excited he wanted to push past him in rush into the living room. He had new hope. Maybe he wouldn't have to spend the summer at the Dursley's after all. He sincerely hoped that it was the Weasley's, here to whisk him away to their home, away for this place forever.

When he finally reached the room he was puzzled by the sight that met his eyes. There was nothing strange about the way aunt Petunia was standing in the corner protectively, with Dudley cowering behind her, or the fact that there was a Wizarding couple sitting on the perfectly starched couch. What was strange was the fact that he had no recollection what so ever of whom these people were.

But they seemed to know him for as soon as he walked into the room they smiled brightly at him. As they stood up to address him the man spoke.

"Hello Harry. It's so good to see you. Why don't you sit down we have something very important to tell you. And I believe you will want something slid between you and the floor when you learn this."

Harry was filled with a sense of dread when he heard this, but he did as the kind man said. When Harry was seated the man turned and addressed the Dursley's.

"Would you please leave us alone with the boy? We have a personal matter to address with him." Vernon Dursley's looked very skeptical about the fact that these wizards were going to be alone in his living room, but he complied, not wanting to anger them. As soon as they were out of the room the man raised his wand and cast a silencing charm and locked all the doors, obviously this was something they did not want the muggles over hearing.

"Now Harry, I'm sure you have many questions, but I ask that you wait till I am finished to ask them." Harry nodded and the man continued. "Alright. Everything you have been told concerning voldemort and your self is a lie. The prophesy, him killing your parents, everything." At this a million questions were rushing through Harry's head. But as he opened his mouth to speak the man held up his hands and said, "Harry, please. I know you're confused but you must let me finish. However there is a connection with you and Voldemort. There was a prophesy made but it was not that you would kill him, but that, if he were to raise you as his own, you would join him nad fight side by side, unable to be contained by anyone. The night you were separated from your parents, the night Voldemort came looking for you; he cast a spell on you.

"He did not try and kill you, but he put a spell on you connecting the two of you, intertwining your powers and abilities. That is why you have some of his qualities; part of him lives in you. Now your are no probably wondering one thing, are your parents alive then and the answer is yes, we are." With that said the Man and Women both reached out and grasped hold of his hands. When this happened a bright white blue light shot out of there intertwined fingers. They were surrounded by this light and Harry felt a slight tingling in his eyes. When the light subsided Harry was staring into the face of his parents. When he saw this Harry was so over whelmed with so many different emotions that he fainted.

Harry was being shaken awake. "Harry, Harry darling, wake up. Come on sweet heart wake up."

Harry was very confused as to why his aunt Petunia was speaking to him in such an endearing way, normally she hit him on the head with a broom stick from the door way and bellowed at him to get his lazy ass out of bed. When he opened his eyes and saw the smiling faces of his parents he thought he as still lingering in a dream, but not for long, as the events of earlier that day flooded back to him. His head swayed slightly as he tried to come to par with the fact that his parents were still alive.

As he lie there and looked at his parents he noticed very slight changes in there appearance from his old pictures. His mom Lily still had beautiful read hear but her eyes were a sparkling dark blue almost purple instead of the brilliant emerald of his own. His fathers jet black hair was not quite as rumpled as his own, and looked as if it could be timed by a come. He wondered if he himself had gone through any physical changes, maybe that's why his forehead and eyes had been tingling.

When Harry's head stopped spinning he made to get up and his parents offered them there hands. He still could not comprehend that his parents were alive, just thinking about it made him dizzy.

"Come on son" James said, "It's time to take you home" When he bent down to help Harry back up he saw his reflection in his glasses. He was still the spitting image of his dad; his hair was even slightly less messy. He still had his mothers eyes, only the matched hers as blue not green, but the most prominent change was that he no longer had the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He was no longer the boy who lived, or the chosen one, they were gone forever. Now he was simply Harry, or at least that's what he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** I hope you guys like the second chapter. I know it's not the run of the mill fan fic but I think you'll like it. There a several surprises in hits chapter so make sure to review and tell me what you think. and if you guys like this one can you check out my other one A Slave of time, and leave a review, I could really use some help as I'm kind of in a creative slump on where to take it form there. As always and comments and reviews are appreciated, even if you didn't like it, tell me how you thin it can be improved. So read and enjoy, cause I know I did.

**Disclaimer:** No I am obviously not J. K. Rowling. So use your brains next time and don't ask, seriously, and you think your smart. This is going to be interesting, I hate dealing with baboons, now just read, if it isn't too mush of a strain on your brains. Kidding, enjoy this chappy.

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter Two: Difficult Changes**

Harry left number four private drive forever, hand in hand with his parents as they apperated to his home, his home. A true home. Where he would be surrounded by love and joy always, never neglected, never scorned, never abused. His parents were alive and they had whisked him away from the Dursley's forever. He knew he was probably dreaming, but he didn't care, he was actually going to live a normal life, and even if it wasn't real, he was going to enjoy it while it lasts.

They had left a note to the Dursley's saying that Harry was going to spend the remainder of his adolescent life with the Stranons, the wizarding family they thought they had met. No doubt this would cause a great celebration to be held, for they would never have to look at his ugly face again.

They arrived at a lovely house in the country; it was slightly larger than the Dursley's and clearly the home of wizards. There were several old racing brooms lined up against the shed, several old caldrons, and an old wand sitting by the steps. Harry was thrilled my his new home. It was quiet and secluded, a beautiful place to live, he only wished he had spent more time there. This would have been the perfect place for a young wizard to grow up.

Harry was so preoccupied by his new home that he did notice a small girl of about twelve walk out of the house. She was the spitting image of lily down to the last freckle nad playful red curl, except for her large brown doe eyes, which were clearly form her father. She slowly walked over to her parents and Harry. She quietly stood next to him. When he realized they were no longer alone he quickly looked down. He new in an instant that she had to be his sister, he didn't even need to notice how much she looked like his mother, or that she had his fathers eyes. When he looked down at her he could feel it. He slowly bent down and encircled her in his arms, raising her to his face. Tears were beginning to spill out of her eyes and soon they were both hugging and both their faces were shining brightly with tears of joy.

His parents looked on in ecstasy, afraid that he would not accept her, or be angry that their life had carried on without him. They were overjoyed at having there family together once again.

Without a word Harry started making his way to the house, he sister still nestled in his arms. Lily and James followed him. Even thought he had never stepped foot in to the house before, Harry was able to find his way to the living room. He sat him self down on the couch and placed his sister in his lap, Lily and James sat on opposite sides of him.

They sat that way for a long time, just enjoying each others silent company. But soon the silence was interrupted by a small voice that sounded like tiny sliver bells, coming from the small girls in Harry's lap.

"Harry, I'm glad your home. I have waited for this for a long time now we can all be a family together. I love you." She turned around and hugged him as tight as her arms would let her. "My name is Rose, just so you know." Her voice was shy this time, almost apprehensive.

"Well Rose. I love you to and I am very glad I'm finally home as well." He looked to each of his parents in turn, making sure they saw the love and compassion in his eyes. So that they knew he truly meant what he said.

"Harry, I am so very happy you have come back to us, and I would love this moment to last forever. But we have some things we must tell. This will probably answer many of your questions." His mother reached out and gave his open hand an affectionate squeeze.

"Well for starters, we saw you many times, and you saw us. We visited you and talked and you knew us, and important event in either your's or our lives were shared together as a family, very one of your birthdays, and holidays, everything, we were a family in those times. I know this all sound very confusing, but you must keep listening." His mothers eyes were pleading with him, she wanted him to hear her out, he agreed and she carried on/

"When ever anything like this happened you were sent to Ms. Figgs. You are aware now that she is a squib, and was in contact with Dumbledore." At this Harry shook his head in confirmation, but his eyes were laden with disbelief. "Well when you were sent to Ms. Figgs you actually were sent to us nad we were together as a family. We would came and get you nad remove the memory charm that was on you, you always loved coming out of it, and you would remember our last meeting, but when the time was up, we would reinstate the memory charm and replace that with and unpleasant visit with Ms. Figgs, you were always very understanding of the situation and would say you couldn't wait until next time.

"I'm sorry those memories were suppressed, but it was for your safety, we hated to do it, but it was necessary. But now that you are with us, we can permanently remove the charm and you will once again have the memories of past times spent with us." At this Harry shook his head in enthusiasm; he was still too stunned to speak.

"Alright, it will be a very odd feeling, you will regain the most recent memories first and those that were the longest like the time your sister was born. Do you remember when you were five and your aunt and uncle took Dudley to Disney world and left you with Ms. Figgs because they had won free tickets; that was arranged by Dumbledore so you could spend a long time with us. He is such a good man. With out him none of that would have been possible. We all miss him so, and I know you must miss him as well, we know you were very close.

"Are you ready Harry?" He shook his head again, trying not to get his hopes up, not wanting to be let down if it didn't work, but he wanted it to so badly, he wanted those memories, of family and love, of a some what normal childhood.

"Alright, Stay still, and you will feel a slight buzz all through you head, this is normal, it is the releasing of your memories." She counted to three and a purple light shot out of the end of her upraised wand and went striate into his eyes.

His eyes snapped shut and a buzzing sensation moved through out his head, he saw images of himself and his family, the love and laughter. His birthdays and Christmases, his sister's birth. One after another they came to him, filling him to the brink with love, he remembered, he knew his family. It was as if he had a normal life and had span every day with them. His eyes filled with tears of joy, the memories played over and over in his head again and again, until he knew tem truly, he was part of the family. They were part of him.

He slowly opened his eyes to see all three most familiar faces looking up at his.

"I remember." He croaked out, they all hugged together as a family often does in times of joy. "I remember everything, the day rose was gone. My birthdays Christmases. The time I broke my arm and spent half the summer with you while the Dursley's went to Cancun. It's all so wonderful, I love you all. I love that we can be a family again." Harry now understood why he often came back from Ms. Figgs to have dreams of his parents and what life would have been like to live with them, because he had tasted it and experienced. This was the happiest moment of his life.

"Harry, more memories will come to you as time goes in, but most will come to you tonight as you sleep. You should have all of them back by a week. Now we have something very important to talk to you about." At this she looked down at Rose. "Rose sweet heart, we need you to give us a few minutes alone with Harry, I promise after this we can all be together and do things as a family, but this is important, and you need to leave." Rose looked sad but obediently left the room and preceded upstairs to what Harry could only guess was her room.

When they heard the echo of her door closing Harry's parents turned to wear they could both see him and he could see both of them. "Harry," His father spoke. "We know you are probably very excited and want to tell many people but you can't we know it will be hard but this must be kept a secret. You are allowed to tell Ron and Hermione because we know they are trust worthy, but we ask that you tell no one else. It is just to dangerous, and we don't want anything to happen to you or Rose, we just can't take that risk." Harry looked both of his parents in the eyes.

"I understand, and I wont tell a living soul, except Ron and Hermione, and thank you for allowing me to tell tem. I understand it is to dangerous and I don't want to endanger any of you. I love you all and I don't want to loose you know that I finally have you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:** I'm so very sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have been very busy. But here it is I hope you all love it and send me lots of nice pretty reviews, even if you don't like it tell me why, every review counts, and inspires me. Well off you go on the wonderful invention my imagination has cooked up for you. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I'm not J.K. Rowling, if I was I would be a multi billionaire and wouldn't be writing fan fiction but more story about Harry's life and his children. So yah use your brains and don't sue me, I ant got nothing any way. JUST READ!!

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter Three: A Secret Shared**

Harry woke the nest morning, wishing he was still asleep, for he had had the most amazing dream. He was with his family, it had been marvelous. He had dream that he had a little sister and he had spent younger years with them. He wished it was all true, but he knew it to only be a dream. He was determined to sit there relishing in his dream until his aunt came to wake him up. When thirty minutes had passed and still no bang on the door, he opened his eyes to check the time, and when he did so he found him self in a strange room, only then did he realize that it had not been a dream, and he really did have his family back.

He remembered that his father had said many more memories would come back in his dreams, that was why he had thought it had all been a dream. He whipped the covers back and ran down stairs in his pajamas, eager to spend more time with his family. He found his way to the kitchen to find the rest of his family sitting at the table; he could smell eggs sausages and toast being prepared. His mother over at him for the stove,

"Oh Harry, I'm very glad your up, breakfast is almost ready and I was about to send Rose up to wake you." She smiled brightly at him and turned back to the stove. He looked over at his little sister Rose, who looked even more adorable in her red pajamas with kitten slippers. She looked up at him with her big brown doe eyes and smiled, his heart melted for her. His father was reading the daily prophet and sipping on his coffee. He looked up from it and smiled at Harry.

"So, son, how was your first night in your new home?" He was truly interested, something Harry had never experienced from a paternal figure; this was going to be great.

"I slept great, thanks. I got a lot more memories, my dreams were filled with all of you. I'm not sure which ones I got last night, but they all fit together seamlessly." Harry was so excited to be able to share things like this with his family.

"I', glad to hear that, after breakfast I would like you to write to your friends about us, asking them to meet you in Diagonally tomorrow, so you can explain everything to them, and I would really like to meet them. And after that I figured we could have a family game of quiditch, so we can all learn more about each other, and I'm eager to see how you fly. I here your the best seeker at Hogwarts, I guess you take after your old man." His voice was full of pride, all Harry could do was nod; he was to excited to speak.

His mother came over with a large steaming plate of eggs and bacon which she placed in the center of the table, next she brought over a plate piled high with oven fresh cinnamon bread. It smelled divine. He couldn't remember the last time he had a breakfast like this; it was probably with the Weasley's. Aunt Petunia would cook breakfast fro Vernon and Dudley, but Harry was left to make him himself cereal. He loved having a mother, some one who loved him and cared for him.

His father divide up the food onto four plates and passed them around. They all tucked in happily, Harry swore it tasted all the more better in the company of those he loved, and had found again. After they had finished eating Harry volunteered to clear the table and Rose eagerly said she wanted to help, there parents agreed and went to gather the supplies they needed for a family game of quiditch.

"Harry?" Rose asked quietly. She obviously wanted to ask something but was too afraid too.

"Yes. What is it? You know you can ask me or tell me anything, don't you." The kindness in his voice reassured her.

"Well…I was just wandering…Were you sacred when you first went to Hogwarts? I'm going this year, I was going to ask mom and dad but I didn't want to seem silly. I thought you wouldn't think that though, it nice to have an older brother to talk to…I missed having you hear all the time." Her cheeks blushed at this. Harry's heart was warmed by her purity.

"I'm glad to be hear, and sorry I couldn't have been before. But yes, I was scared, and I would be willing to bet 10 galleons mom and dad were too. But there really is nothing to be scared of, the sorting ceremony is a little nerve racking, but I'm sure you'll be in Gryffindor, you're a potter aren't you." This made her smile and giggle. "So, if you're going to start Hogwarts this year, that means your 11, correct. When's your birthday?"

"Yes I'm eleven, my birthday is March 17. Mom calls me her 'Dream Catcher' because they are a flower that blooms in March. Mom has also referred to you as the 'Sweet Clover' in her life, because that blooms in late July, around your birthday. I thought you might want to know that." Rose was giggling slightly at their nicknames, Harry joined her, but inside he was over whelmed by the fact that he had a special quirky nickname from his mom.

"Yes, now that you mention that, I remember her calling me that in those family get-togethers." They were both laughing freely now as they washed the dishes, Harry with his hands covered in soap and Rose with a wet towel.

Once they finished they walked out to the backyard to find their parents waiting with the quiditch supplies. "Alright guys you ready to go?" Their mother asked kindly, Harry just remembered he had to write to Ron and Hermione.

"All be right back," he apologized, he rushed up to his bed room and quickly scrawled to identical letters

_Please meet me in Florence's Ice Cream Parlor tomorrow at noon. I have something very important to tell you and Hermione/Ron. Don't bring anyone else with you._

_Love Harry_

_Ps: this is good news._

He rolled them up and handed them to Hedwig, instructing her to give them to none other than Ron and Hermione. She nipped his fingers affectionately and was off.

He then ran back outside to his family, who were all patiently waiting. They all walked together to a field about half a mile from there house, hidden in a forest. James quickly cast some protective spells around the field, and then the fun began. Harry was about to have the best experience in his life. His life with his family was just getting started.

**Please send me lots of nice pretty reviews, all you have to do is click that pretty blue button in hte left corner, good job. now write what you did or didn't like. thast right, and thank you. it meens the world to me:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:** I am so completely terribly sorry it has been years since I updated. My life has been to hell and back and I'm finally starting to sort everything out and heal. So hopefully I will be updating consistently again. So yah hope you all like this a lot, I worked hard on it. Thank in advance for all the lovely wonderful little things called reviews I KNOW you'll all give me

**Disclaimer:** ok, I figure since it's taken me so long to update I have to keep the sardonic, sarcastic marks to a minimum. So yah, I'm not JK Rowling, never have been never will be, no matter how hard I wish for it or how much I want it. So be smart and read.

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter Four: Disbelief**

"HARRY!" harry startled and slowed as he heard his name yelled from some where far below him. He looked down to see 3 doll-sized people on brooms, only to realize it was his family. He looked around and realized he was very high, far too high than he ought to be. He quickly angled his firebolt and went rushing towards the ground, he had become so caught up in their game off quiditch that he hadn't realized how far up he'd been. He pulled out of the dive just in time, coming just inches short of the ground before coming back to his family.

"Wow Harry that was wicked!" Rose exclaimed in astonishment, her eyes wide and bright with wonder.

Harry blushed at her praise. "Thanks Rose, you're not too bad your self, I'd even say you'll be talking my place next year on the Gryffindor Quiditch team. Its not just eyes you got from dad." Harry and his parents laughed as he said this Rose blushed a deep shade of magenta and giggled shyly. Harry flew over to her and rumpled her hair playfully, making her blush further.

"No, I'm not that good" rose protested, but there was a hint of pride in her voice that her older brother would think so highly of her.

"Well I think we've had enough Quiditch for today-" James began, but the look of outrage on the rest of his family's face he added "I'm just joking, but I DO think we need to stop for lunch."

"I can't argue with that" Harry called out as his stomach gave a rather large growl. Harry grinned. "after all I am a growing boy!" Rose giggled and his mother gave him a warm smile.

"It's a good thing I packed enough for a small army then." Lily dismounted and pulled out her wand conjuring up the largest picnic basked harry had ever seen. "Much easier then carrying it all the way out here, not when I have enough food to fill you and your father." Lily explained to Harry's bewildered expression. With another swish of her wand the picnic was laid out. They all began to eat in earnest, laughing and joking and loving each others company.

Harry mainly sat and listened basking in the love of his family laughing at there playful banter and learning more with each passing moment. Life really was perfect for him right now, he never remembered this happy. Even in his time with Ron and Hermione and the Weasley's and everyone else he was close to in his life, he always had that nagging ache and longing for his true family. Always wishing he had know them, nursing the small hole in his heart. And now it was healed, forever, he had his family and he would always have them.

The rest of the day passed in much the same way, laughter and quiditch. Finally it became to dark to see properly and James called the game to an end, with little protest from the rest of the family. "I know, but it's becoming much to dark to see and after all, Harry is to have another eventful day tomorrow and we will be meeting some very important people."

"I hope you guys like them, they are the closest thing to a family I thought I had, I wish you could meet all the Weasley's they really have been my home away from Hogwarts."

"I'm sure we'll love them Harry because you do, and we will meet the Weasley's eventually, the time just needs to be right" Lily reassured her son. She was so happy to have him back in all their lives, they were complete a family again; she just couldn't get over the joy she felt. Looking at her husband daughter and son, yes her son, she knew they all felt the same.

They all headed home and along the way they decided to sing the Hogwarts song, to give rose a fun preview to her first day, each choosing a different melody as was the Hogwarts costume. By the time they reached the door steps they were all laughing with flushed cheeks and broad grins. But when they reached the house there faces fell. The door to the house was wide open and the kitchen light was on. "Dad were you expecting some one?" Harry asked as he pulled out his wand, looking over at his father he saw that he had done the same. Harry didn't need an answer he saw clearly the fear on his fathers face, with a silent shake of his head the headed towards the house.

"No Harry stay here with your mom and rose1" James whispered frantically. He was not going to loose his son the very day he got him back. Harry shook his head vigorously.

"If you think I'm letting you go in there alone you don't know how much like you I really am." James knew it was no use arguing about it so he motioned his son forward. He didn't think it was an ambush, they were given warning, but he wasn't taking any chances.

Harry followed his father into the house, wands at the ready. It didn't feel like there was an attack. It felt safe, but that was no reason to let there guard down. Harry heard voices coming from the kitchen, he noticed his father had as well when he saw him gesture to be very quiet, they crept closer trying to hear who ever it was talking.

"…but professor why couldn't we have just met him at the ice cream shop tomorrow. Where are we?"

"No miss Granger, I can't explain now but I'm sure harry will be here soon and it will all make perfect sense to you."

That was odd. Why was professor McGonagall in his parent's house talking to Hermione? And was that Ron's voice he was hearing now? Before thinking about it any longer he called out quickly as he turned the corner.

"Ron Hermione?" and there they were, sitting around the kitchen table with the Head mistress. They all had various degrees of alarm, confusion and then at last recognition on there faces. It was Hermione that spoke first.

"Harry is that really you? But… you changed, your eyes… and your scar what's happened?" at that exact moment James walked around the corner.

"bloody hell, harry that your dad init? But I thought he and your mum were dead?


End file.
